


Oh You Know That Tonight I’m Fucking You (You’re So Damn Pretty)

by Migs



Series: Pacifier [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dummy - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Overstimulation, Pacifier - Freeform, Pet Names, Princess Plug, Professor Ashton, Slight feminization, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Student Luke, mentions of foursome, side malum, this is just really fucking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke says “Daddy can you pass the salt?” and Ashton and Luke’s dad both reach for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh You Know That Tonight I’m Fucking You (You’re So Damn Pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> Last part in this series.
> 
> I know some of you wanted me to write overstimulation and aftercare but atm I just don't think I have enough knowledge to write it properly. (I promise you this fic is absolute filth without that).
> 
> I have new series in my head which I want to start writing ASAP so that's one of the reasons I'm finishing this one.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Title: Enrique Iglesias ft Ludacris: Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You)
> 
> Edited mostly on my iPad so do bear with me.
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke and Ashton have been together for a year now. Officially dating for the last half of it. Ashton keept his word and took Luke on an official date a month after he was no longer his professor. They were not broadcasting it publically but they were not hiding it either. Everyone that counted knew about them. Everyone like Ashton’s and Luke’s close friends and family. Ashton still remembers coming home from one of his meetings at the company he was currently doing some consultancy work for to Luke sitting on the sofa in Ashton’s living room. He was wearing loose sweatpants, fuzzy socks and one of old Ashton’s shirts.

He looked so fuckable Ashton had half mind of bending him over the couch, pulling Luke’s trackies down and unzipping his trousers just enough to get his cock out. It wouldn’t be the first time he found Luke wearing some of his clothes that lead to the older man fucking him over various furniture pieces whilst the pretty blond would be crying “Fuck me harder Daddy!”

Ashton would most definitely be encouraging his baby boy to show just how much he missed his Daddy if it weren’t for the fact that Luke was biting on his lower lip nervously and wouldn’t look Ashton in the eye which slightly worried the older guy.

“Ashton, I need to talk to you,” said Luke seriously.

Ashton made his way towards the young boy and sat on the couch next to him before taking one of the blond’s fidgeting hands in his own “What’s wrong baby boy? Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything.” He gently tilted the younger boy’s head so that he was looking him into the eyes before Luke quietly mumbled “I told my parents.”

“You told your parents what Lukey?” Ashton calmly enquired further. The other was now gently squeezing the other boy’s tight in silent comfort. The younger boy sniffled and Ashton patiently waited for him to continue, moving his hand into the blond locks to gently tug on them in an attempt to coax Luke into speaking.

“My parents. I called them. They know that I am into guys.” The blond rambled. Ashton was trying to remain silent. Give Luke the opportunity to tell him at his own peace. “They did know about me ever since they found me pinned to the bedroom wall with Michael’s tongue in my mouth and his hand down my pants when I was 15.” Ashton can feel a tinny spark of jealousy burning inside him. He knows it’s stupid. Michael has Calum now and Michael could never give Luke what he can. But it’s still there. He tries to get rid of the mental image of Michael pinning Luke to the wall to listen to what his baby has to say.

“My brothers caught us when they were trying to ask me if I wanted to go play footie with them. They went mental. Not about the gay stuff. But like they thought that Michael was forcing himself onto me which couldn’t be further away from the truth. Once they calmed down they realised that as well. They also made me tell mum and dad. Mum was crying because I finally introduced someone to her. Kind of. She’s big on this. Like love and girlfriends and boyfriends and meeting the family and stuff. So she made Michael sit on our couch for 2 hours showing him baby pictures of me which was pointless since he was on half of them as well. My dad sat us down down and shared a beer with us. Telling us that we are old enough to know what we are doing and if we have questions for the love of God to Google stuff and not ask him. My brothers threatened him that they will cut his dick off if he hurt me. By the end of the day I was sure Michael was going to book the first flight to Siberia and never come back. We were too afraid to tell them the truth, that we were just messing around, so we pretended to date for the next 3 months. My mum made him come to Friday family dinners and she loved to show us off to her friends. This whole thing went to hell once one of her friends said that my boyfriend’s twin was dating his son which was super confusing to her as she knew Michael was the only child. We “confessed” that we broke up because we realised we were better as friends and I’m quite sure she cried more than I ever did over my “broken heart”. So it’s safe to say that after this fiasco I never brought anyone home. Like ever. Well, not until now.”

Ashton has quite a good idea where this is going but he wants a confirmation from Luke’s mouth. “What exactly are you trying to say here baby?”

“Well, I was speaking with my mom earlier today and I might have mentioned I’ve been dating someone. She might have or might have not screamed my ear off once she realised I’ve been “hiding you from her” for the past half year. In summary, we have a family dinner on Friday.”

Luke looks up at Ashton with his big puppy eyes and Ashton cannot feel anything but fondness for this beautiful boy that he has a privilege of calling his. All he wants to do is bundle him up in blankets and protect him from the world. However, right now he needs to get more answers from Luke. “Luke, how much exactly does your mum know about us?”

“Well, I told her we met at Uni and that you are older?” Luke’s voice turning statement into the question at the end of the sentence.

“Just how much older does she think I am?” Ashton gently coaxes the blond to cooperate.

“I told her you were much older. And then…” Luke’s face turns an interesting shade of red as he mumbles something Ashton’ cannot quite catch.

“Can you repeat that for me baby boy?”

“I said, my mom asked me if you are my Sugar Daddy.” He hides his face in his palms and Ashton cannot help himself but burst into laughter.

“Oh God Luke, this is golden!” He is still laughing when Luke is emerging from behind his palms and mutters “Shut up! It’s not funny!”

“So, what did you tell her?” Ashton asks curiously.

“Obviously I told her my boyfriend likes to bend me over and stuff me full whilst I call him Daddy.” Annoyance is clearly heard in Luke's voice.

“No need for the attitude Luke.” Ashton reminds him sternly.

“Sorry. It’s just… Well, obviously I said that you are NOT my Sugar Daddy. She gave it a rest after that. But she wouldn’t budge on the dinner. I’m sorry. Are you angry? I understand if you don’t want to go. I will figure something out to get us out of it. I’m just, she’s so excited because…”

“Luke, it’s ok. We can go.” Ashton interrupts blond’s rambling. He is curiously blinking at Ashton as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “What?”

“Luke, I care a lot about you and I want us to go the distance. Meeting the parents is just one of the milestones on this long road.” Ashton reassures him.

“Oh thank God!” and before Ashton can realise what’s happening he has a lap full of excited 19 year old. “Just to warn you though, my mum will make you sit through all the albums and homemade videos, my dad will probably look sternly at you for the first hour and my brothers will threaten your life or something. But once they get past this, they are actually really nice and once they get to know you they will definitely love you.” Luke is quick to reassure him.

Ashton can do nothing more than smile into the excited boy’s neck. All he wants to do is keep Luke happy, safe and loved. He can deal with pushy parents and threatening siblings if that means he gets to fall asleep and wake up next to the beautiful boy that is Luke every day with the chest full of something that might just be called love.

*

Ashton learns quickly that love is definitely something the Hemming family is full of. Especially when it comes to Luke.

Luke is the baby of the family. The youngest in his friend group and the youngest in the family. He’s been babied his whole life and it shows in his character. It is the small things. Like how he is used to people giving him love and affection and how pouts when he doesn’t get what he wants until someone gives into him. He is wrapping people around his finger and Ashton is quite sure Luke doesn’t even know what he is doing.

It especially shows in Luke’s interaction with his family. His parents making sure their baby is safe and sound and his brothers teasing him but letting everyone know they better not mess up with their baby brother if they don’t want any trouble.

Luke’s mom or “Oh darling, call me Liz” is currently on the second album full of Luke’s baby photos. He was an adorable child, Ashton has to admit. Overall, it was going better than Ashton would have thought. He was afraid they will have one look at him, realised just how much older he was, and made a scene out of it. But so far, they were nothing but kind. Once the initial surprise (which Ashton had to say they handled pretty well) wore out, the evening went on nicely. He bonded with Luke's mother over teaching and with Luke's dad over golf. He won Luke's brothers over as soon as he mentioned one of his clients lets him use their VIP box for the Premier League matches and they are more than welcome to join him.

All in all, the evening went by without any incident. That's until they were in the middle of the dinner. Ashton acted automatically. He is quite sure it's as much his as Luke's fault. Ashton would go as far as to claim that even Luke didn't know who he was addressing at the time.

They were all sat down around the table with Luke's parents sitting across Luke and Ashton and with Ben and Jack sitting at the sides. Luke's mum just served the main dish whilst Luke's dad and Ashton were in the middle of discussing the benefits of different golf clubs when it happened. Luke was trying to reach for the salt shaker but there was a big hot steaming bowl on his way.

And then.

"Daddy, can you please pass the salt?"

Before Ashton realises what he's doing his hand is reaching around the dish to grab for it. So used to always making sure Luke is taken care of he only realises what he's doing when his hand bumps with Andrew's.

An awkward silence settles around the table and Ashton knows he needs to act quick if he doesn't want Luke to spontaneously combust next to him. Quick glance around the table tells him that at least half the table knows exactly what's going on here whilst the other half is still not exactly sure what happened. Ashton wishes hard that half of the table wouldn't include one of Luke's parents. But the damage has been done and Ashton needs to try and save the situation.

"Here," he pushes the desired object into Luke's hands who takes it with mumbled "Thank you," cheeks stained pretty pink. Just like they usually get when he's freshly fucked. And Ashton needs to stop this thought right there before he gets himself into another awkward situation before he even manages to solve the first one.

Ashton is thinking of saying something like 'It was closer to me' or 'I needed it as well, can you please pass it back?' But he decides against it. Mostly because he just wants to gloss over it and pretend like nothing out of ordinary happened. Make anyone doubt anything out of place happened in the first place. But also because he quietly enjoys it in a dirty twisted way. Watching Luke squirm on his chair with still pinked cheeks and Ashton knows by the slight tenting of his trousers that he's probably working hard not to grind himself too hard on the plug buried deep inside his arse. Ashton feels drunk on the thought of people knowing he's the one that's taking care of Luke. That he's the one Luke trusts and gives himself fully to. That he's the one that keeps Luke satisfied.

The rest of the evening passes with people trying to pretend to forget about the incident at the dinning table. Some do it better than the others. Ashton can see Luke's mum sending him curious glances when she thinks he's not paying attention. He can see Jack hanging on every interaction him and Luke make. They are trying to keep the PDA to minimum but they are currently snuggled on the couch in the living room watching homemade video of Luke's 5th birthday in which Ben just emptied a container of whipped cream all over Luke's head. On screen Luke is bawling his eyes out whilst the real time Luke is burying his face into Ashton's chest. Giggling into the expensive shirt gets interrupted by a loud unexpected yawn which tells Ashton it's time for them to go back home. Home being Ashton's flat where Luke moved in just last week.

Ashton gently kisses the top of Luke's head before whispering quietly into his ear "Time to go baby?"

Luke nods in reply and quickly lifts his head just enough to peck Ashton's lips. It's quick and shy, the boy obviously starving for the affection but too shy to ask for it in front of his family.

Ashton watches him fondly as he jumps off the sofa and announces they have quite the journey back home and that they should leave. Luke's mum suggests they should just stay the night but there's no way in hell either one of them is willing to fuck under Luke's parents' roof just yet so they are eager to make their excuses.

Ashton watches fondly after Luke who bounced towards the kitchen with his mother to help her pack some food to take away when he feels a presence behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder lets him know it's the one brother that looks the most like Luke.

"I don't care what you two get up to in your spare time. I trust Luke and he trusts you. All I care is that my baby brother is happy. So if whatever you do makes him happy, so be it. But God help me if I find out you are hurting him."

"I can guarantee you that hurting Luke is the absolute last thing I want to do in this whole world." Ashton reassures Jack.

Jack looks him up and down but before he can say anything else Luke's back, arms full of Liz's homemade food. He looks more awake than he did on the sofa earlier and Ashton is beginning to think the little minx tricked him into leaving early. Not that he's complaining.

*

Ashton promised Jack not to hurt Luke. He never said anything about tutoring him just a little bit.

As soon as they came back home Ashton made Luke strip naked and bend over the sofa's armrest. The blond is now trying to discreetly grind his cock against the soft material but Ashton is having none of it. He firmly grips the blond's hips before saying sternly "Stay still."

Luke whines but complies with the order, his hips now no longer moving on their own account.

"Baby, what should I do with you? You were such a naughty boy today. Calling me Daddy in front of your whole family and then getting hard and grinding on the plug inside your ass whilst eating your mum's cooking. Tell me baby boy, have you been good today?"

Luke mumbles something into his arm and Ashton is quick to smack one of the teen's asscheeks. The echo of the slap bouncing from the walls is joined by a surprised yelp from the youngest.

"Answer the question boy. Have you been a good boy for your Daddy today?" Ashton says sternly.

"No Daddy." Luke replies dutifully to avoid any more slaps on his exposed arse.

"What have you been then baby boy?" Ashton enquires further.

"I've been naughty baby boy." Luke replies quietly.

"That's right Princess. You've been a naughty baby boy for Daddy today. Calling him names when you shouldn't. You know this can't go unpunished."

Ashton watches the blond's back stiffen at the realisation what's about to happen.

"No," Luke quietly pleads. "Please no Daddy. I'm gonna be good I swear!" He pleads, the head now turned towards Ashton who is standing next to the sofa. The older man crouches down to an eye level with the blond who's now covering his ass with his hands as if this will help prevent what's to come. Ashton gently strokes Luke's cheek to calm him down a little.

"Shh baby boy, calm down. You know Daddy needs to spank you for what you did or you will start slipping up in public and we can't have that kitten. Cmon kitten, tell me you understand why Daddy has to spank you." Ashton gently coaxes the blond into cooperation. He can already see the tears gathering in Luke's eyes before he even opens his mouth.

"I've been a naughty boy today. I've been calling Daddy names when I shouldn't." The blond sniffles.

"That's right." Ashton gently praises the quivering boy. "And you know that naughty boys need to be punished, don't you, Princess." He waits for Luke to nod before he continues "Since this was your first slip, I'm gonna give you 5 spanks for every person who caught up with what you were actually saying. That's 5 for your mom and 5 for Jack. I'm gonna give you 10 spanks baby."

Luke whimpers again at the number and Ashton places a gentle kiss on his cheek before asking "Do you want your dummy baby?" Luke quietly nods in reply and Ashton reaches into his inside jacket pocket to pull out a dummy with a hot pink gem. Ashton's cock twitches at the thought how the gem on the dummy matches the one on the plug that's currently stuffing Luke full.

"Ok baby, you can suck on the dummy for the first five spanks but I want you to count the last five. Do you understand?" Ashton asks from behind the blond. Luke nods his head in understanding before removing his hands from his butt and resting them against his sides. As soon as his hands still against his body, Ashton is delivering the first smack against the pale skin.

As the first smack lands, Luke cries out around the dummy and squeezes his cheeks tight. The motion causing the plug inside to nudge at all the right places and send fireworks down his spine. He pushes his arse back up in the air in hopes of the next smack landing on the plug as well. Ashton chuckles to himself before delivering the next four smacks as carefully as possible to avoid nudging the toy.

After the first 5 spanks Ashton stops and waits for Luke to spit the dummy out of his mouth.

"Please Daddy don't. I will be a good boy. Please stop." The blonde pleads but his pleas fall on deaf ears as Ashton delivers a smack to the back of his tight that has the blond spilling the tears down his cheeks. He is such a pretty sight right now. Face messy with fresh tears, lips shinny and plump from the dummy sucking and his arse turning a nice shade of red.

"Just 5 more and then we are done baby boy. Remember what I said earlier. I want you to count them. If you don't, I'm gonna start over. This time there will be no dummy in your dirty mouth to help you through it." Ashton remains stern.

"Here we go." Is the last reminder before the next smack lands on the teen's ass.

"Six" the blonde dutifully says out loud once the smack is delivered and the sting just starts to vanish. Luke doesn't have much time to prepare before the seventh and eight smack are delivered.

"Eight, Daddy, please stop! Please please don't!" Luke is now properly crying and Ashton has half the mind to stop it right here. But he also knows that Luke would colour out if it was really too much.

"Calm down baby, we are almost done." And as soon as the words leave his mouth he is delivering the last two smacks to now pretty pink twink's arse.

He bends back down to look at the teen's face all stained with tears. He gently tries to clean some of them with his fingers but the tears keep falling. He reaches out for the discharged dummy and gently presses it inside the spit shiny lips. Luke starts sucking on it immediately, tears showing no way of stopping any time soon.

"You've been such a good boy for me now Lukey. Taking your punishment as you should. Daddy's gonna reward you now baby boy. Daddy's gonna take that naughty plug out of your babyhole and fill you full of his juice. Is that okay baby boy?"

Luke who is still gently crying nods his head in agreement and that's just about as much Ashton needs before he's lifting him in his arms and carrying him bridal style towards their bedroom. He deposits him gently on his belly before pushing a plush pillow under his hips. Luke's half hard cock rutting against the soft material and Ashton fondly looks at the young boy.

Ashton undresses himself and grabs the lube before he is crawling back on the bed and in between Luke's spread legs. From this position he can see the heart shaped princess plug perfectly. They have built quite a collection of them over the year. Luke fell in love with his first small baby blue one which he loved to wear around the house or when going out grocery shopping around the corner.

Luke quickly progressed from the small blue gemmed one to the medium sized one. That one had a crystal clear gem at the base and Luke loved to wear it when he was waiting for Ashton to come home and fuck him with the real thing.

It took a while but after a couple of weeks of anal training and fucking Luke was able to take in the biggest one without crying and trashing around when Ashton pushed it inside his freshly fucked hole. The smaller ones would not fill Luke properly after he's been fucked and the blond would always cry to his Daddy how he was leaking and to "stop it".

It was a relief for both of them once Luke got properly trained on the big butt plug which prevented any leakage whatsoever and also allowed Ashton to fuck straight into him once it was pulled out.

Ashton obviously bought matching dummies for all 3 toys. Luke's obsession with the anal toys only being matched with the obsession of sucking on something when being fucked full. Ashton didn't mind. As long as the toys made Luke horny and needy, he was willing to buy them in bulks if needed.

Ashton is gently kneading his kitten's abused cheeks, slowly spreading them apart to reveal the heart shaped base of the plug again. He's still wet on the load Ashton fucked into him just before they left for the dinner. He remembers Luke prancing with the clear gemmed plug around the flat, stating that the small one was just not doing it for him today. Ashton remembers following him into the bathroom and watching his baby boy pull the medium sized plug out of his asshole. His hole was all pretty shiny and gaping, missing the girth to clench around, and Ashton couldn't help himself but mount the teen who cried out in surprise when a cock was nudging its way inside him unexpectedly.

Ashton remembers covering Luke's mouth with one hand whilst the other was holding a tight grip on his hips, preventing the blond to trash around on his cock too much.

"Be still baby boy, Daddy just needs to seed that pretty boypussy of yours. You should see it when you pulled the plug out. All stretched and open, trickling lube and begging for a thick cock to breed it full of come. I'm gonna empty my load deep inside you baby boy. And then I'm gonna plug you up kitten. I want you locked full of my spunk as we sit around your parents' dinning table. I want to come home after and not waist any time before I have you bouncing on my dick again."

He remembers his baby boy spilling over his fist and clenching hard around his cock. He remembers fucking the small arse full of his spunk before carefully pulling out and instructing "Don't spill anything!" when going on a search for the biggest plug. When he came back, Luke was exactly where he left him. Bent over the bathtub with his legs spread wide and two of his fingers pressing at his hole, preventing anything from leaking. Ashton could see how a small trickle escaped the little fingers and was making its way down the blond's taint. Ashton traced it with the end of the plug before gently pressing it to the fingers blocking its entry.

"Suck on your naughty fingers Princess." Ashton instructed. He waited for the blond to shyly push his messy fingers inside his mouth before pushing the plug inside. Making his kitten almost choke on his own fingers. Ashton only smirked before gently smacking the younger boy's arse and saying they will be late if they don't hurry.

Ashton absolutely loved the dark pink gemmed plug. He had so many fond memories attached to it. He remembers how he came home on his birthday just to find two smooth twink arses bent over the couch. Matching pink gems shining from in between their cheeks as they were eagerly waiting for his command. He remembers fucking into his baby's pale arse from behind. Every one of his thrusts impaling the teen on Michael's dick, causing him to choke and droll around it. He remembers fucking into the pale arse as his fingers were rubbing the dark skinned beauty's sweet spot so hard the boy was absolutely soaking the sheets with the precome.

Michael was the first to come. Spilling deep inside Luke's throat. As soon as the bright haired boy was done, Ashton was replacing him with Calum. He made his kitten lick and tongue fuck the dark skinned boy until he came with the flick of tongue against his cockhead deep inside Michael's mouth. Ashton fell asleep as soon as he was done with creaming his Princess and woke up a couple of hours later, still buried deep inside the blonde whom he fucked awake whilst still half lying on Calum.

It is definitely safe to say Ashton has happy memories linked to the pretty plug currently blocking his view.

"Daddy," soft voice brings Ashton back to the present.

"What is it Kitten?"

"I'm horny. Will you play with my naughty bits?"

And well, who's Ashton to deny his baby boy anything.

"What do you want Daddy to do, kitten?"

"I want Daddy to play with my boyhole please. I can feel the cold steel keeping me open for you. But I don't want the toy anymore. I want you to take it out and kiss it better before you push your big boy parts back in. I want to feel Daddy fucking me hard and fast, filling my belly with more seed before plugging me back again. Please Daddy, please use me. I'll be a good boy I swear! I just want to have my arse stuffed full of your cream Daddy!" The blonde begs prettily.

Ashton's fingers sneak in between the pale cheeks before tugging the toy out.

"Yeah Daddy, thank you Daddy." The blond whined once his arse was free of the plug.

"Such a good boy for your Daddy. What a pretty hole. I wish you could see it right now. It's all red and gaping. My old spunk is trying to leak out. Fuck baby boy. You have the prettiest creampie I have ever seen. Locking your Daddy's seed deep inside your tummy you naughty boy. Look at it drip out." Ashton is spreading the teen's hole in fascination. Watching it dribble a mess of old spunk and lube out and down the blond's taint.

"No Daddy, I don't wanna lose it." Ashton watches his kitten whine in distress as he is unable to clench his hole shut due Ashton's fingers keeping it open.

"Please Daddy stop! I don't wanna leak you out!"

"It's ok baby boy. Just relax your boypussy. Let the Daddy enjoy the view. It's so messy kitten." Ashton tries to pacify the teen before bending down and licking over the mess, gently prodding his tongue inside before pulling back.

"You are so wet for Daddy baby boy. So wet and open. Just like a girl Princess. Your pussy is dripping with juices and all ripe for taking. You want a grown man's cock inside your hole to clench around, don't you?"

"Yes Daddy, please please give me your cock." Luke is now crying from frustration. Needy for a hard cock up his arse and with nothing but a pillow to rut against.

"What a naughty little boy you are. A naughty little boy with naughty little hole. Just your hole is not that little anymore is it. It's all sloppy and dripping now. I don't know if I even want to fuck you up the arse anymore. Your tights are probably tighter than your sloppy hole." Ashton scolds teasingly.

"No no no Daddy" Luke wails, tears again spilling down his cheeks in full force. "Please please put it inside me. I'll be good I swear! I will clench really hard and it will be really tight. Please Daddy. Look!" Luke begs prettily and tries to clench his hole shut as much as it will go. There is still a small gap left and Ashton needs to try extra hard to not just bust on the spot.

"Ok baby boy. Daddy will fuck your boypussy. But only because you begged so prettily. And only if you promise to not fuss around my cock when I fuck you. I don't want to hear you fuss or cry baby."

"I won't." Luke promises dutifully.

Ashton chuckles "Of course you will you naughty boy. Begging for a cock and then fussing away and trashing around once it's inside you. Do you want your dummy to suck on?" Ashton asks before he feels the blond reaching for something underneath all the pillows at the headboard. He sees Luke pulling his favourite blue dummy from underneath the pillows and dutifully pushing it into his mouth.

Ashton smiles fondly and ducks down to reward his good boy with another flick of his tongue against the open arse before he is lubing himself up and testing with two of his fingers inside the teen's arse. He is still wet and open and Ashton's cockhead pops in with little to no trouble. He slowly pushes inside, not giving his kitten a break until he is buried balls deep inside the young body.

He waits for a couple of moments until he feels the muscle squeeze around him. He bends his head down and whispers quiet "We can always stop if you want. Just colour out and I'll stop." He waits for the small nod in reply and then he grips tightly on the small hips and starts building the peace of his thrusts. He starts slowly but soon he is roughly fucking into the tight wet heat, searching for no one else's pleasure but his.

He knows the young boy loves it. He loves being used and roughed up and fucked hard. He loves to give his body to be used and abused and filed up. He gets off on the thought of someone else using it for their own pleasure. Dirty kitten's cock always filling quick when there's a cock plunging his hole. Ashton is now completely covering the younger boy's body, fucking hard inside the soft body like a stud in rut. With nothing else on his mind but to fuck and breed and seed the pretty thing underneath it until he's so full with it he will be leaking it for days to come.

He can feel the blond underneath rutting his hips against the pillow. This being the only friction he can get.

"Cmon pretty little boy, rut those pretty hips of yours on the pillow. I wanna feel you clench around me." Ashton orders as he starts purposefully angling his thrusts towards the younger boy's prostate. The blond sucks on the dummy harder and ruts his hips against the pillow like a bitch in heat before he spills his load on the expensive linen.

He cries out loud, the dummy falling off his mouth as the orgasm takes over his body. Ashton doesn't stop. He keeps his pace of pounding and is now having to grip the twink's hips harder. He is oversensitive now that he came and is trying to escape the cock still pounding his sore arse.

"Daddy stop, please!" He cries as Ashton ignores it and continues pounding into the fussy boy underneath him.

"Daddy, Daddy stop it hurts!" Luke wails further which causes Ashton to stop for a moment.

"Baby, say the word and I'm stopping." He is trying to turn the blond's head around to look him in the eye but the blond refuses to cooperate. Turning his head the other way and trying to squirm away from the thick cock still inside him.

"Daddy stop." He whines again and with that Ashton resumes his fucking. Now that he knows his baby boy is ok he ignores the soft cries of "Daddy" and "Stop, please" as he is searching his own release. The blond underneath him has gone as far as to try and kick him off him but Ashton is only mounting him harder. He is pounding into the blond underneath so hard he is sure the neighbours are thinking there's an earthquake going on. The headboard is knocking loud against the wall and there might be a dent on the wall.

Ashton is now completely plastered to Luke's back, covering him head to toe. He can feel one of Luke's hands pulling on his hair whilst his hole is clenching violently against his cock and the tears are streaming down his cheeks. Ashton bites hard into the teen's collarbone before reaching his orgasm and emptying his load deep inside the fussy boy.

Once his brain starts semi properly work gain, he gently kisses the mark he created on the collarbone before gently pulling out of the blond. The boy whines pitifully at the movement and Ashton winces in sympathy at the mess they made. Luke's ass is cherry red from spanking and his hole is fucked open and gaping. It is unable to close after being abused a whole day long and the mess inside the teen is now leaking freely out and down the crack towards Luke's balls. Ashton gets a strong urge to push something back inside. It's not like Luke would be able to fight it. His body too exhausted and his hole too open to object. However, he knows Luke must be exhausted and in pain so he restrains himself of showing something up the blond's arse again.

"Cmon baby boy. You were so good for me. Good boys deserve a bath."

Luke mumbles something incoherent into the pillow and Ashton smiles to himself before gently rolling the blond around and carrying him bridal style towards the bathroom. He carefully climbs inside the bath and places Luke against his chest before he opens the taps and reaches for the vanilla bath extract next to it. He is holding Luke against his chest and leaving kisses on whichever part of body he can reach whilst he is waiting for the bathtub to fill up. He is pressing quiet "such a good boy" "so lovely" words all over the blond's skin and hair and the younger boy absolutely melts into him.

Once they are done with the bath Ashton caries Luke into the guest room, too tired to deal with the mess in the main bedroom. He rolls Luke on his belly before he starts gently massaging the cooling cream into the abused skin on his arse. Luke hisses and tries to roll away from the cold substance but Ashton sitting on his legs preventing him to move around.

"Shh baby boy, it's ok. I'm just gonna rub this into your arse so you won't be so sore in the morning."

Luke whines but let's the older man work on his abused flesh. He falls asleep before Ashton is done with him. The older man just smiles as he protectively curls around the young boy and covers them with blankets.

He presses a gentle kiss I between Luke's shoulders and he is hundred percent sure that the feeling in his chest is love for the young boy. He thinks that maybe it's time to say the three little words that have been playing on his mind for the past couple of weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Too much?
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
